Passenger cars and utility type vehicles, such as mini-vans, station wagons, hatchbacks, sport-utility vehicles, and the like, are commonly constructed such that the backs of one or more of the vehicle seat assemblies may be folded forward so that the seat back is substantially horizontal (sometimes known as dumping), thus permitting luggage and the like to be stowed on top of the seat back. It is preferable that the vehicle seat assemblies also be able to be lowered closer to the vehicle floor when the seat back is folded, in order to increase the headroom above the folded seat back. In addition, it is sometimes desirable, for the seat, e.g. a front seat, or a second row seat in a mini-van to be moved forward in order to temporarily provide more space behind the seat. Such is the case with seats with so-called E-Z entry features. Furthermore, it is common for vehicle seats, particularly front vehicle seats, to have a reclining mechanism for the seat back. Several mechanisms are known for controlling the features of reclining seat backs, dumping of seat backs, lowering of the seat assembly as the seat back is dumped, and fore and aft movement of seat assemblies. To Applicant's knowledge, none provide for a mechanism with a single controlling means, e.g. a lever, to control all four features, and an independent control over the reclining feature.
E-Z entry mechanisms are known, wherein the seat track lock is automatically released to allow forward sliding of the seat assembly within the vehicle upon dumping of the seat back support. Various types of E-Z entry mechanisms have been patented, and most of these mechanism include a biasing spring which automatically pulls the entire seat assembly forward upon release of the track lock through the agency of the E-Z entry mechanism. An example of one such patented E-Z entry system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,169, issued Jul. 18, 1978. These mechanisms are particularly prevalent in the prior art with respect to two door vehicles, so as to be actuated and provide more room for entry or egress of a passenger to the rear seat area of the vehicle. They are, however, also, of renewed interest in recent years in respect of mini-van applications.
It is also known in the art to mount the seat support to the vehicle floor by means of a parallelogram leg mechanism, such that the seat cushion can be selectively translated forwardly and downwardly toward the floor, in combination with dumping of the seat back support frame in order to provide more room for the storage of cargo on top of dumped seat back, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,349, issued Jan. 9, 1996.
Furthermore, Takeda, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,087, which issued Jun. 18, 1996, disclose a rear seat assembly which has a mechanism for simultaneously moving the seat back forward and the seat cushion forward and downward, so that the forward part of the seat pivots about a linkage and is able to drop into a well. The assembly does not have the features of a reclining seat, or means for moving the seat fore and aft, and thus there is no suggestion of any kind of mechanism suitable for control of such features in addition to the features disclosed.
Ainsworth et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,206, which issued Jan. 28, 1997, discloses a reclining seat which may be moved fore and aft on tracks which are mounted on a vehicle floor. The seat is equipped with a seat latch mechanism and an E-Z entry latch release mechanism for forward translational movement of the vehicle seat. The seat bottom is secured to the upper rails of the track assembly for fore and aft seat movement. The E-Z entry latch release mechanism is operably connected to the seat latch mechanism. Upon actuation of a dump handle, unlocking of the seat back latch permits forward pivoting of the seat back to a dumped position. The forward pivotal movement of the seat back causes the E-Z entry seat latch mechanism to be unlatched, allowing an assist spring to urge the seat to a forward position. There is no suggestion of a seat support structure which can be downwardly and forwardly translated to a stowed seat position or of a mechanism for controlling such movement.
Kargilis et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,931, which issued Nov. 5, 1996, discloses a seat for a motor vehicle having a horizontal seat cushion and an upright seat back supported on a longitudinally adjustable bi-level seat support frame. Front and rear seat track assemblies are provided at different elevations. A pair of front links are pivotally connected to the seat cushion and the seat frame. The rear portion of the seat is pivotally mounted to a rear track assembly latching mechanism. A seat back latch assembly is provided to lock the seat components in an upright position, and may be unlocked by means of an operating handle. Operation of the handle also permits pivoting movement of the links and thus downward and forward movement of the seat cushion to a stowed position. A separate handle is required to move the seat on the track assembly. Additionally, Kargilis et al. do not teach the use of a selectively adjustable reclining mechanism for the seat back, but rather employ a simple seat back latch.
There is a need for a cost effective, user friendly mechanism which permits a single control means to effect E-Z entry coupled with lowering of the seat assembly, with an optional independent control over a seat reclining feature.
While these functional features are individually known, to Applicant's knowledge there is no art which suggests or teaches the combination of forward translation of the entire seat assembly upon forward dumping of the seat back support frame, together with a downward translation of the seat support member toward the vehicle floor upon activation of the E-Z entry feature. Moreover, Applicant is not aware of any such mechanism which can achieve this composite functionally upon actuation of a single handle by the user, and utilizing a single recliner mechanism, or single recliner position latch. It is believed that any similar prior art mechanisms require the manipulation by the user of at least two separate control handles connected to two separate latching devices, one each to separately activate the functions firstly of dumping of the seat back support to actuate forward translation of seat assembly through activation of an E-Z entry mechanism; and secondly for downward translation of vehicle seat support frame relative to vehicle floor to obtain a "load floor" configuration.